1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedestrian trailer system and more particularly pertains to providing a system that will allow a person to transport materials without supporting the weight of the material on the body, and further allowing the person to move freely without restriction of movement when the pedestrian trailer system is supported about the waist of the person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a body trailer is known in the prior art. More specifically, body trailers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,355 to Hoffman discloses a monowheel travois. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,560 to Lundy discloses a golf cart pulling attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,355 to Klumpjan discloses a hands-free dumping wagon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,318 to Capraro discloses a body trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,844 to Douglas et al. discloses a travois with roller assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,780 to Straub discloses a carriage assembly for a jogger.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe pedestrian trailer system that allows a trailer hitch assembly to be coupled to a body support member by a plurality of S-shaped bands for the purpose of allowing a trailer to be coupled to the trailer hitch assembly for pulling by the person as they walk or run.
In this respect, the pedestrian trailer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a system that will allow a person to transport materials without supporting the weight of the material on the body, and further allowing the person to move freely without restriction of movement when the pedestrian trailer system is supported about the waist of the person.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pedestrian trailer system which can be used for providing a system that will allow a person to transport materials without supporting the weight of the material on the body, and further allowing the person to move freely without restriction of movement when the pedestrian trailer system is supported about the waist of the person. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.